Gideon's secret desire
by CaptainKonny
Summary: And if Gideon was alive? And if he fell in love with a witch? What will happen between them? Adult themes. Special thanks to PoemDestroyer25 from EFP for the English translation.
1. Chapter 1

"GIDEON AND MELINDA

Melinda looked behind herself for the umpteenth time. She was scared, but she had to do it: she had to solve that mystery once and for all. She raised her fist and knocked the heavy wooden door three times.

«Come in.»

Yes, he was there and she had no more excuses to pull herself off.

She opened the door. Before her stood the headmaster's office, overflowing with books and ancient, magical artifacts. The floor was partly covered with a valuable dark red carpet. At the center of the room, there was a stately, polished wooden tribune. Gideon was sitting behind the desk, in the act of writing something on a scroll, dipping the long red feather in the inkwell near there.

«Melinda! Come on in!»

The man warmly greeted her. It was understandable: he had known her family for years and some time ago, when he still was a White Angel, he had even been her father's mentor. Melinda closed the door behind her and took a couple of steps towards the tribune, then she stopped. Despite everything Gideon did for her family, she harboured deep suspicions about him, as if he were hiding something.

«Tell me! Is there any problem?»

He looked honestly worried, his pearly eyes scrutinizing her carefully.

«To be honest, I wanted to ask you something.»

«Of course»; the Elder leaned back in his chair.

«It was you who provoked that dream of mine, weren't you?»

The girl caught the headmaster's eye, trying to find out if he would have lied to her.

Just a week before, she was attacked by a vampire demon that had managed to break into her mind by injuring her, exploiting his charm to seduce and allure her to himself. Stuck at Magic School in order to prevent the vampire to find her, one night, among the nightmares about him, she had a dream about Gideon. The fact is, in that reality, he was able to kiss her and in her wake she had the certitude it wasn't the vampire's work. She hadn't told anyone; who would have believed her? There was only a person who could confirm her suspiscions: Gideon himself.

Gideon gazed at the witch for a long time, there wasn't any trace of doubt: she was a Halliwell. But would she be able to cope with the situation, that time? He was sure of it.

«I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.»

A smirk took shape on his face, giving her shivers and enraging her at the same time.

«You know very well what I mean, instead!»

Melinda was determined not to give in, but he sneered again and stood up.

«You're very smart... That's right, I know what we're talking about and... Yes, it was me.»

A flash gleamed across his eyes, as if a thunderbolt had just struck. Melinda swallowed: not only she didn't trust him, but she also feared him.

«Why?»

«In your opinion?»

«If I knew it, I wouldn't be here to ask.»

«I instead assume you know very well why, or at least that you've been thinking about it. The truth is that you're too scared to acknowledge it» he rebutted, turning around the tribune in order to face her.

«I don't know what you mean, I absolutely don't have to acknowledge anything!»

«I think so, instead! You fear the answer to that question exactly as much as you fear me.»

«I'm not afraid of you!»

«Really?»

He was smirking, he was kidding her...

«If you're not gonna answer, just say it! In any case, I got the answer I wanted. I was right about not trusting you!»

Melinda had already turned on her heels, ready to get out of the office, if only the door hadn't suddenly closed and locked itself in her face. She turned around: Gideon had his hand raised, and with that same one he had locked her in.

The man's face was relaxed, as if everything that had occured till that moment was expected to him.

«I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you go» he said candidly.

«What?»

Melinda felt her heart skip a beat, the whole thing was getting out of hand. Gideon approached her, intimidatory. The girl recoiled, just to end up being trapped in a corner.

«You came here seeking for answers and I feel the time has come for you to realise.»

«The only thing I realised is you aren't who you wanna make us believe you are!»

«Your courage begins to falter, while doubt prevails.»

«Gideon, let me out!»

«I don't think so.»

Melinda raised her hands in an attempt of striking him with magic, but he ended up being quicker, sending her to collide against the wall behind her. As he was newly approaching she tried to sneak away, failing miserably. Gideon seized her creating a prison with his own arms. With her face turned against the stone wall, Melinda felt trapped. The man's body towered over her.

«You can't escape and you know it.»

Melinda was trembling in fear, although she gnashed her teeth in order not to show it.

«What do you want from me?!»

Now her voice was trembling; no one could help her.

«Didn't you really get it, yet?»

The Elder bent his body to bring his face down to hers.

«What I want is you!»

For some seconds Melinda stopped breathing, panic clouded her mind, making her unable to think. Inside her head, those five horrible words kept on bouncing.

«What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?» he snickered at her expenses.

Melinda tried to get back to her senses, but apparently he disagreed about that, choosing to confuse her. His hands first went down on her waist and eventually on her buttocks, holding her possessively. Melinda tried to elude the contact, but the wall kept her captive.

«No! Stop it!»

She attempted to stop him, feeling him going forward, deeper and deeper. His hands lifted up the hem of her scholastic skirt, grazing the bare skin. Gideon watched her close her eyes, stiffen and shiver to his touch.

«You have no idea how much I've been longing for this moment to come.»

His hot breath titillated her cheeks, while his big hands got a hold of her buttocks underneath her skirt, fingering them.

«NO! Enough! Stop it!» Melinda's voice was cracked.

«Have no fear. I'm not going to hurt you. Quite the contrary, instead» he fainly said.

Gideon ran a hand further down between her legs, stroking her panties. Melinda tried to evade the contact once more, but in vain. The rubbing went on for some minutes more, until he stopped, because of her sudden stillness and silence. Then, Melinda tried to hit him, catching him by surprise, but she was repelled against the wall once more, crashing into it with her back.

«Now, don't tell me that's all you're capable of.»

He was staring at her with the look of someone who knew they had their prey at their mercy. Melinda threw a quick glance at the door.

«No one's going to come. This room is isolated, nobody can hear or locate us.»

«And what if I told someone where I am?»

«You did it?» the Elder asked her, grabbing her chin and bringing her face up to his. He studied her carefully, while they scrutinised each other. Gideon sneered with malice, snapping the fastening of her scholastic robe and leaving her with her blouse and skirt. The cloak fell at their feet.

«No, stop!»

But Gideon, using one hand, held her by the arm and restrained her against the wall, while his other hand undid a couple of buttons of her blouse. Melinda shivered to the man's hungry gaze, while he devoured with his eyes every inch of skin he was going to explore.

«You're starting to become repetitive, you know.»

The wizard measured everything: his actions, his tone of voice, the timing of both of them... Melinda tried to shun his gaze, perceiving it upon herself as if it was palpable; that was all she could do. She wished she could call her brothers so much, if only that place weren't protected. Gideon fingered the skin of her neck, tracing down to her collarbone and titillating the soft skin below it. Melinda felt the blood rush to her cheeks; she was accostumed to deal with demons, not that kind of situation. His fingers undid another button, for then lightly pressing the skin under the fabric. A quiver violently shook her when the Elder got bolder, advancing on her breasts.

«Please, stop it...» she told him in a small voice, whilst the images of that dream and what she had felt through it overbearingly resurfaced in her mind.

«Why are you begging me to stop? You're enjoying it, after all. Your body has been yearning for this contact since I got in your mind» he stated slowly. Too slowly.

His fingers reached the hem of her white lace bra.

«You are yearning for it, not I.»

«I can't deny I've desired you since the very moment you set foot in Magic School: so young, so powerful, so beautiful... I've craved this moment for such a long time. And you... you've begun to fancy this moment since your suspicions took shape in a dream. A dream in which, I'd like to remind you, you didn't reject me.»

His index and middle finger closed around an already hardened nipple of hers. Melinda fervently wished he stopped talking and torturing her, precisely because she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

It was true: since she had that dream she had feared that something could happen, but eventually she had no longer given importance to it; how wrong she was! Why hadn't she followed her instincts when she decided to knock on Gideon's office? What if he was right? What if something had effectively urged her to solve that mystery? A moan escaped her lips when he started pulling on her nipple. She had never felt so embarassed in her entire life.

«Finally! I was afraid I'd have to wait any longer before I heard your voice» the wizard smiled.

Melinda bit her lip, Gideon released his hold on her arm to bring his hand up to her chin and he pulled her skin with his thumb so that her teeth stopped biting the injured lip.

«I don't want any bloodshed as long as you're with me.»

And with that, he bent down to take her lip in his mouth, sucking on it, then he rose to kiss her, stifling her feeble whimpers of protest. Gideon was moving quickly, exploring her, kissing her passionately... and she couldn't oppose him. He caressed her nape with his left hand, guiding its motions, as his right one had taken possession little by little of her bosom, squeezing and kneading it. Other moans escaped Melinda's mouth; she didn't understand what he was doing to her anymore. She moaned again.

«It hurts, doesn't it? Yet I think it's a pleasurable pain, don't you think so?»

As he was asking that last question he put his palm on her nipple, pressing her breast. Uncontrollable chills spread through her whole body and a feeling unknown to her began propagating, like waves stunning her. Melinda uttered another moan... but not from pain. She wished she had never done it.

«Your aroused face is a pleasure for me, my dear. More than I've ever expected.»

The man squeezed hard her breasts once again... Then he withdrew his hand, beginning to caress her abdomen up her shirt and from there going deeper and deeper.

«I don't-» she tried to retort, but a shiver cut her off.

«That's what a little part of you wants, but your visage... your body... they say otherwise, believe me.»  
With that, Gideon slipped his hand into her skirt and panties, sliding it inside.

«NO!» Melinda suddenly screamed, clutching his wrist and staring at him with moistened eyes, frightened. She didn't know what was happening to her, if Gideon was right or not; she just knew she couldn't let him doing that. Conversely, he seemed satisfied.

«What's the matter? Are you scared I may actually discover how much you're aroused?» he asked in her ear, prosecuting his descent.

She couldn't stop him. All her hands could do was to roll up the sleeves of his habit and shirt. The very instant in which his fingers reached the peak of her womanhood, she had to use all of her strength to hold back her voice. She had felt her body react to the Elder's special attentions, but she would never have thought of feeling something so intense.

«Well well, looks like I was right!»

Gideon opted to take it easy. At first, he used only one finger around her peak, rotating it; his eyes were sparkling more and more at every gasp elicited from the girl under his power. Melinda wasn't able to understand anything more, her whole body was shaken by those odd sensations and all she could do was try to remain standing, without being able to react. Gideon had a burning glare; soon, the lone finger became two fingers and Melinda moaned even louder. Her breathing was hot and ragged, she felt tense like never before. She perceived something coming from deep inside of her and immediately realised what it was. Her body reacted positively to the Elder's stimulation and now it claimed to reach its climax. Their eyes met and the girl realised that was exactly what he had wanted from the beginning.

«W-why?» she managed to ask, without a shred of strength left to resist him.

«Because I've never craved anything else so much throughout my long life.»

His fingers suddenly went down on her slit and Melinda released a long moan, throwing her head back against the wall.

«Oh! You're... so... wet» he sighed, tracing her length for a couple of times and letting her pleasure dampen his fingers. When he grazed her clit with his moistened hands her body arched, shaken by a rush of pleasure. Melinda was moaning almost without realising it. He had now gone too far to retreat.

«Yeah, that's it, sweetie. Come to me.»

Gideon smirked, obtaining the outcome he had hoped for. One finger of his infiltrated her, slowly, effortlessly, sliding among her fluids. Melinda yelled at his invasion, whilst he laughed, pleasantly surprised.

«So... You're a virgin. I admit I'd have never expected that, but in this case it's better that way. I'll make this first experience of yours unforgettable.»

He went out of her for then entering again, with the same slowness.

«Here, just like this. You'll see you'll get used to it soon.» And he did it again. Each time Melinda moaned louder, no longer able to contain herself.

When it seemed she had adapted to his intrusion, he stuck his finger into her, this time without drawing it back, but moving it inside and palpating her tender and warm inner walls. Melinda moaned wildly, without seeing where the Elder was leading her to. She only felt her folds getting wet and her body growing hotter and hotter. Gideon, for his part, wanted to push her over the edge. Furthermore, the fact she had never been touched before then made all of that more arousing. She was there, in his hands, no longer able to resist him; he was empowered to do as he pleased with her. A second finger slid inside of her. Melinda screamed, precariously clutching the Elder's robe at his shoulders. Unable to divert her gaze, she felt lost; in the end, the shark had won out on the small fish. And to think that Aunt Paige had more than once recommended her to follow her own instincts. Why didn't she listen to her, this time? His eyes were gleaming with lust: what if it was true? What if she had unawarely wanted all of that? After all, she had always been the only one in her family not to treat him like any common person, he had always made her felt uneasy, always! Another thrust brought her back to reality, making her moan even more. Gideon moved his hand in a measured way, up and down, without getting out of her but enough to attempt a deeper and deeper penetration each time. Melinda threw her head back; waves of pleasure erupted from her lower abdomen, shaking her.

«You're finally getting to it, aren't you?»

His fingers spread her inner folds wide.

«To the truth, I mean. You know how this kind of things goes, power claims power and... your body... yearns for every single inch of pleasure I can give you.»

Without ceasing his scissoring movements, Gideon pulled out his fingers to insert them again, humping her. Again, rougher, faster; the man got nearer to her, allowing his hand to penetrate her more. His thumb grazed her clitoris. Melinda buckled, screaming; her moans pervaded the entire room ceaselessly. His fingers inside of her and his fingertip pushing on her peak were driving her crazy. She wished he put an end to that torture.

«Please...» she exhaled, looking at him pleadingly.

«What is it, my dear?»

His expression was quite amused. Another, louder moan interrupted that dialogue.

«Tell me: do you want me to stop, or give you pleasure?»

Melinda glared at him, she perfectly knew she couldn't tell him to stop and nothing more; it was his own fault if she found herself in those conditions.

«You bastard... AARGHH!» Gideon thrusted as deep as he could, taming her wrath and overbearing her.

«Oh, how much nastiness! However, you didn't answer my question» he told her lustfully, pressing his thumb more on her pleasure button. Melinda was about to succumb, but he was holding her up. -This choice is yours.

The girl looked into his eyes and, in spite of her hatred towards him, in that moment and in those conditions she only wanted one thing... that he ended what he had started!

«P-Please…»

Their eyes met.

«I think I realise what you're trying to tell me. Although this time you didn't answer me, I'll fulfill your wish. You couldn't make a better choice, after all.»

With a sneer that proclaimed his victory, Gideon pulled off his thumb and drastically increased the pace of his two fingers. Melinda opened her eyes wide with surprise, she saw only white. His fingers moved inside her, making her cry in pleasure, until that same pleasure bursted. Suddenly that intense feeling, at first distant, blew within her, annihilating everything but the pleasure. Gideon supported her, letting her come wet his hand, while her body trembled in his arms. Minutes passed slowly, while everything reverted little by little to normality.

Gideon pulled out his fingers soaked with her climax and before getting out of her panties, he accidentally grazed her clitoris: Melinda suddenly flinched, still sensitive after all those attentions.

«I knew you would appreciate that» he gloated.

«Go to hell!» she glared at him.

«Sorry, but technically I can't die.»

Melinda had never felt so overwhelmed before then. Gideon got suddenly serious.

«It's your turn, now.»

At first, the girl didn't understand, then she felt something grazing her skirt. She turned white all of a sudden as she watched Gideon's member aiming at her, erect and threatening.

«Come on. Grab it.»

«But... I don-»

«You have two options: you take it, follow my guidance and everything ends well, or I throw you on the desk and take you on the spot, making your first time the worst an the most painful of your life.»

Melinda looked at him terrified.

«I've waited for this moment for too long to ruin everything.»

The girl stare at his manhood pulsing between them.

«Come on!»

Melinda grasped it. She felt it scalding in her palm, so hardened it scared her even further. She swallowed.

«Now... move it. You know what I want you to do.»

It took her a few moments before she acted. Moving the skin of that "thing" gave her a strange feeling. The only sound present in the room was coming their breathing, heavy and erratic. He gazed at her with desire, focused both on her and her hand. Melinda watched him open his lips, restraining himself from moaning: he liked it! At that display, she felt odd. She got scared when she felt his manhood swelling up more. At that point, Gideon got even closer to her, bringing the both of them almost to touch each other. His big hands grabbed her waist and made her skirt and panties fall to the floor. Melinda interrupted the task she had been entrusted to do.

«What are you doing?»

Gideon moved his member out of her reach.

«Answer me!»

Gideon clenched her buttocks with his huge hands, spreading them wide.

«No!»

Gideon directed his member between her legs and went forward.

Swiping up her clitoris and bigger lips, his virillity began to move slowly to and fro, soaking itself with the girl's pleasure and sending her shivers of pleasures with each rub.

«Did you fear I'd have taken you, didn't you? Don't be afraid... soon you'll be mine. I have a clear plan for you. All in good time» the Elder smiled, increasing his pace. Melinda shuddered from the sudden feeling, emitting another feeble moan.

«You know, feeling you getting wet because of me is a real pleasure.»

Those whispered words in her ears made her quiver even more. She felt her own body endure the man's stimulation, getting wetter and wetter, and feeling his arousal getting more slippery and faster, inciting her with greater force and making her more sensitive to his touch. Gideon's eyes flashed to see her having trouble in holding back her moans. His erection was so huge it was hurting badly; he couldn't handle it anymore. All of a sudden, he grabbed her by her hips and exponentially increased his thrusts. His instincts told him to penetrate her, sinking in her tight and hot femininity, but he couldn't give in. Pleasure flow through him at each thrust, more and more intense. With a few thrusts more, he let his orgasm taking over, rubbing his member over the girl and staining the wall behind her with his sperm. He had resisted taking her, he had done it.

Melinda set her glare upon him. She was short of breath, too. The wizard looked intently into her eyes and saw how much she was aroused; a twisted smirk took shape on his face.

«Oh, look, seems like I'm not the only one who enjoyed it.»

«That's not true!»

«It isn't? Tell me, then: why does your body tense at every touch of mine?»

«I... I... »

He positioned his hand between her legs, strocking her just in between and with no need to penetrate her, her body tensed and she moaned, unable to resist the pleasure. Gideon left her the same way he had started.

«As you can see, you may lie, but not your body. You're lucky that this time I have no intention to go beyond this, even if... leaving you so aroused almost hurts. However, I deem that, this way, you're going to remember this lesson very well the next time. I'm not done with you.»

His words were a promise. With two fingers he grabbed her chin and a moment later his lips took possession of her mouth. Melinda didn't even try to resist, she was exhausted; hurt both in her spirit and body, with the terrible doubt... that he could be right!

Gideon stepped back a few paces, letting her stand up and get dressed again.

He kept smiling, like nothing could go wrong.

«You won't tell anyone what happened.»

«I might do it.»

«That's right. But if do it, I'll disclose the truth to everyone.»

«What do you mean?»

A new shudder of fear shook her.

«You know very well what: I set up this encounter, but you followed me into the abyss. You enjoyed it and you felt pleasure. You can deny it all you want, but this is the truth. Imagine what would happen if all of this became known.»

The two looked at each other for a long time.

«All right... I won't tell anyone.»

«Excellent. Now go, soon we'll meet again.»

Gideon smirked like he had accomplished a feat for the better. Melinda was more and more terrified of him. She uncerimoniously opened the door, took the corridor and briskly put as much distance as she could between herself and that office... no, that man!"


	2. Gideon & Melinda p2

«Melinda!»

Her mother's voice came from the storey below. The young witch, reclined on her bed while reading a book, sighed.

«What's up, mum?»

«We have visitors!»

Visitors? Who could they ever be? Aunt Phoebe? Uncle Coop? Her cousins and friends were still in school.

Melinda left a mark on the page she had reached, closed the book and left her room. The carpet covering the whole floor muffled her steps. Her heart skept a beat when she saw who the "visitors" were. And they weren't really accepted by her.

Gideon was looking at her from the bottom of the stairs, smiling heartily as usual. Piper stood in front of him, welcoming him like an old friend. Melinda was upset, she wasn't ready to confront him yet.

After everything that had occured at school, she had called in sick, to the point of requesting permission to spend her period of illness at home, safe from the headmaster's clutches. Albeit she properly wasn't a pupil – she had already exceeded her age of schooling – she attended the Magic School just because of her own interest in magic, taking advantage of teachers more skilled than she was. Therefore, she felt compelled to inform anytime she wouldn't attend lessons, like any normal student. However, if she hadn't acted that way, she was certain the headmaster would have returned to attack; that way, she had gained time.

But now that he was there, in her own home, she inferred she was in trouble. During those few days she hadn't managed to find any solutions. Talking with her relatives would have been worthless, they wouldn't have believed her without any evidence and he had threatened her not do it, too. The only way was to corner him, but how? He was one the most powerful Elders, he was experienced and knew her family like the back of his hand (due their blind trust in him); she was just the littlest of her family, instead. What could she do?

«Mel, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost!» her mother inquired, apprehensively. The girl tried to rouse: she clenched the handrail to support herself, as she prepared to go downstairs.

«Nothing, just... a bit of dizziness.»

In the meanwhile, Gideon stared at her with "too much" calm.

«So, how is our patient doing?» the Elder inquired, once he had joined them. Melinda put her hands in her shorts to conceal her discomfort.

«To tell the truth, not very well.»

«Oh, honey! Is it still that dizziness?»

The girl nodded with a somber look; she hated lying to her parents, but she no choice.

«What's the matter, Melinda?» the Elder asked curiously.

«It's odd... To tell the truth, it's been several days she's had this bad and sudden dizziness» Piper promptly answered; sometimes she forgot her daughter was grown up.

«It may be a bit of piled up fatigue. You'll see that with a little rest everything will be gone.»

The man smiled too much convincingly, according to Melinda.

«We hope...» Piper sighed.

A whistle came from the kitchen and the woman, suddenly reminded of the teapot forsaken on the stove, scurried to prevent the trouble that her inadvertency would have provoked otherwise.

The two watched her go away: Melinda sent Gideon a withering look, as he glared back both cunningly and with amusement. She shuddered instead when a red flash gleamed through his bright irises. It wasn't good she stayed so close to him! She was about to follow her mother and he mirrored her movements. Their hands grazed each other and for a second she felt something bizarre. She couldn't understand what it was, in any case he was the one who gave her something else to think about.

«You're a very clever young witch, but remember: you can run wherever you want, but you're never gonna hide from me» he hissed into her ear, remaining behind her.

Melinda, caught by a sudden wave of fear, hurried to reach for her mother. He would never dare to hurt her in front of Piper.

Piper was fiddling with the teapot and other things, always busy, keeping on smiling; she was just like that.

«Gideon, what can you tell me, instead? It's been a while since the last time! Is everything good at the Magic School?»

He smiled politely.

«Everything's good, Piper, thank you. Sometimes I come across Leo and Paige in the corridors, but you can imagine... between lessons...» and he opened his arms.

«I get it. Everybody's minding their own business.»

«Just so. Now I'd better be back, I'm having a lesson later. Anyway, It was a pleasure to see you again, Piper. As for you, Melinda, I'm waiting for you. I'm sure your illness will be gone soon.»

He smiled again; the girl felt her stomach tighten.

Gideon strongly squeezed a buttock of hers, which went unnoticed by Piper. Then, he walked up to the woman and gave her a gentle hug and two kisses on her cheeks.

«I was glad to see you, too. Thanks for visiting.»

Melinda wondered how she was the only one to doubt him, how her mother couldn't notice the piercing glance he had shot her a few moments before whirling away among purple gleams. A glance that she felt on her like a lash.

An hour later, someone knocked on the door of her room. She didn't answer.

The door slightly opened and the head of her brother Chris peeped, making sure that her sister wouldn't hurl anything at him, but nothing happened.

«Chris, are you ok?»

«Yes, Mom told me that Gideon was here today» the boy explained.

«Yeah!»

Melinda was lying on her bed in a fetal position, pensively... or maybe rather worried. Chris approached her.

«Hey, li'l sister! What's wrong? Are you still feeling sick?»

He sat next to her and Melinda wondered if it wouldn't hurt to take a little comfort from him.

«No, it's just… Have you ever felt you don't know what to do? To be afraid of choosing? Not to know what the right thing to do is?»

«Oh, yeah! Plenty of times. But don't worry, whatever your problem could be, you'll make the right choice, I'm sure.»

«How can you be so sure?»

«Because you're my sister, of course!»

The two smiled, wrapping themselves in one of their usual brotherly hugs, the ones that can be a remedy to all.

Chris left her alone so that she could rest, now Melinda was more serene, but the menace impended over her like never before.

It was early afternoon and, as it hadn't happened for a long time, the house was deserted, excluding her.

Having her home for herself, without her brothers or parents around, was a real miracle, thus she could relax in peace without fearing of being disturbed for a while! Her mother was at P3, her father was in Magic School, Chris and Wyatt were in college. First of all, she needed a good, long shower.

The water was so heated that it had misted up the whole bathroom; the air was drenched with the aroma of her shower gel in which she remained immersed for almost an hour. Her skin felt warm and soft, the vaporous, white cotton bathrobe was clearly inviting her to be worn, so that she could lie on her double bed and take a refreshing nap. It was the perfect schedule. Melinda was rubbing her hair with her bathrobe hood, almost getting them dry, humming the melody of a song, when something slided against the door... from the outside. The girl suddenly halted, her heartbeat increased its pace. She knew that feeling by now, but she still hadn't got used to it: it was fear.

«Who's there?» She tried to mantain a firm voice, obtaining a terrible outcome.

There was only one thing left to do: act.

Like her Aunt Phoebe had taught her, she threw a mighty kick at the door, shooting it wide open. The room seemed deserted. Keeping her attacking position, she carefully advanced on it: it looked like there was nobody there.

«How pretty you are in your bathrobe!»

She recognised that voice. And it was kidding her.

«Where are you? C'mon, come out!» she raised her voice.

Gideon appeared form nowhere, with a bloating fleer on his face. Without thinking twice, Melinda snatched up Wyatt's baseball bat that was leaning against the wall. A simple gesture was enough for the Elder to make it fly right away from her hands. At that point, she couldn't do anything but flee. She tried to whirl one, two... three times. It was useless.

«What the hell...?» But she never completed the question.

Gideon pulled her to him, occupying her mind with way more urgent thoughts than the fact of being unable to whirl. The young witch felt a mute laugh make her chest vibrate.

«Well well, as I promised, I didn't make you wait for long» he said.

«What are you doing here? Someone might spot us!» he held her by the arm and she uselessly tried to evade him.

«And since when do you fear they could discover us?»

«Indeed! It would be good, so they would know what kind of monster you are!»

«I like your grit so much, Melinda. I know you're lying, nobody's home and nobody's going to come back in time.»

«In time for what?»

Her rage gradually subdued to be replaced by fear. Just like the last time.

«Before I'm done with you.»

His grin was a sharp blade leaving thin but deep cuts. In one shot, Gideon untied the belt keeping her bathrobe laced. The girl screamed in shock and shame, but the man pulled her in, sternum against sternum.

«Let me go! Now!» the witch snarled.

«I could even do it, but in doing so I'd see you all naked... Didn't you think about that?»

He was right: she hated admitting it, but without her belt within her reach she would have played his own game.

«Ahh, now you no longer fuss so much.»

His deep voice vibrated in her chest.

«You're a bastard» she hissed.

Gideon put two fingers under her chin, making her look up to his gaze. The girl felt her blood freeze from those irises, grey as claws.

«And you a foolish little witch still hoping to resist me.»

Those words upset and confused her, they scared her. Shivers shot through her body and she ignored them, but he knew that.

His lips took possession of hers gently and then he deepened their contact more ardently, more passionately. The man took her visage in his hand to prevent her to elude; she didn't approve, but she had unconsciously kissed back and the Elder would never stop until she wouldn't have realised and accepted completely the desire that united them, the one that, day after day and night after night, devoured him like a hungry beast.

Melinda felt overwhelmed by that kiss, like a wave too big to ride. She didn't want it, yet a hidden side of hers liked it, she was intrigued... like she was attracted by it. And all of this scared her.

Melinda perceived her own mind waver at the mercy of the wizard's skills.

When they parted, she looked into his eyes; it was like a part of her was sorry. He smirked, pleased.

«Apparently, you enjoyed it.»

«Just keep on dreaming!»

That girl was more tenacious than he had expected.

«I'm giving you a chance, it will make everything simpler: show yourself to me.»

Melinda shivered, frightened. She had well understood what he meant: he wanted her to take her bathrobe off, there, before him. In short words, he wanted her defences to drop. She feared the consequences, but she had to resist at any cost.

«How many times will I have to tell you to go to hell, before you grasp it?»

She glared at him in a challenging fashion.

Gideon chuckled, clearly amused.

«As you wish.»

She couldn't see him move his hand and command the bathrobe belt to tie her forearms together behind her back. Melinda yelled in fear, not knowing how to act. The Elder laughed out loud, turning the young witch around in his arms, her back touching his chest, both of them reflected in the mirror in front of them, where she used to check her make-up. Now Gideon needed it to keep on watching her, while he was accomplishing his plan. Melinda uselessly yanked the belt.

«I believe we should move on to more serious things, am I right?» he whispered in her ear, his eyes gleaming with greed.

«W-wait! Please!»

«Have no fear, sweetie, I'm not gonna harm you. You know I don't want to.»

«I don't... Don't want-»

«What don't you want? Me touching you?» he laughed, his eyes glistening. «It's your own body that's calling me, my dear. Just like before you couldn't do without kissing me back.»

«NO… You're lying!»

Melinda was distraught.

«Really? Are you telling me you don't feel anything? Are you telling... Are you making me believe... that whilst I was kissing you, you didn't get wet?»

Now his voice had become huskier and more possessive. Melinda was scared for real. Yet he was right: although against her will, she had felt her body overheat, almost in shuddering anticipation. The truth was she didn't want him to discover it; in that case, she would have been a goner.

«Oh, look, you aren't so combative now. What if I had a look?»

The girl closed her eyes so that she wouldn't see.

«No? All right. We're dealing with it later.»

Their eyes met again and an unmerciful grip clenched her stomach. The Elder's big hands laid on her shoulders and gently let the soft fabric slide down her arms, stopping at the elbows, beyond which it couldn't go. With the same, enervating slowliness, he loosened her bathrobe, putting on display the girl's young breasts.

«Magnificent» he smiled ecstatically, gripping her breasts in his palms and assaying their softness. Melinda turned her head; it was humiliating enough without the need to see their reflections.

Anyway, she couldn't help but blush, embarassed; no one had ever seen her naked. Gideon tenderly kissed her cheek.

«I want you to look at yourself in the mirror» he murmured in her ear.

Reluctantly, she executed the order she was given. She saw their reflections: her seized against him, him fondling with her breasts, him... («Ngfh...») beginning to trace the outline of her ear with his own tongue and then lingering on her earlobe to suck on it, him resuming to massage them, him stimulating her nipples with his fingers by pinching and pulling on them...

«Nghh...»

Shivers ran through her body, but they weren't from fear anymore

«You feel it, don't you?»

«What... What do you mean?»

«Pleasure. Your body reacting to my attentions in arousal.»

«No… It cannot be...»

She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't.

Gideon withdrew one of his hands, posing it on the bathrobe at the height of her lower abdomen and Melinda felt odd. She was way wetter than she expected to be; eerie sensations shot from there, from where he had just touched her.

«Your body is young and pristine, that's why it reacts with so much enthusiasm to my cares. But don't worry, soon you'll get used to it.»

«I don't wanna get used to it!»

Gideon's grin widened cruelly.

«My dear, though you may deny it, soon you'll desire this contact. Just like I'm yearning for you, now.»

Gideon made her turn to face him, pushing her back against the furniture in front of it. Slightly bent backwards, Melinda felt terribly exposed, as he stared at her greedily.

«So beautiful and no one's had the courage to touch you»

Gideon bent over her, encasing her nipples between his lips. At that contact and that feeling, Melinda moaned. She may have madly hated that man, but her body enjoyed that. She felt her mind being unable to concentrate, but only able only to focus on what he was doing to her. His teeth pulled, his tongue stimulated, his mouth sucked... Melinda had to open her lips, moaning, gasping for air.

She felt lost, reclined on a furniture and being under the thumb of one of the most powerful Elders in the Universe. How did she come to think she could resist him? Gideon let a hand slide down her hip, underneath the cloth; her soft, fresh skin shivered at it passed. He kept savouring it and with the other hand he tortured the other breast. Melinda no more had the sense of time and space at the mercy of those sensations, her will made captive by his power.

His hands clenched her hips, holding her possessively, making their pelvises collide. Melinda felt him hot underneath his teacher clothes, his whole body was blazing. Lust could be a terrible sin. His palms clasped her buttocks, squeezing them possessively.

«Gideon… You can still stop...» she managed to utter, between a gasp and the other.

He looked at her amused, smirking slyly.

«And you? Do you want me to stop?»

How could he do that? If he coveted her so much, how was he able not to lose control like she conversely was? Experience? She doubted it. Flesh remained the weak point of all human beings. Thus, how did he still manage to be so calm, secure... and lucid?

«Y-yes» she managed to emit and he obviously grinned.

Keeping his irises into hers, he let one of his hands slide down, without her noticing, still restrained by his gaze, beyond the cloth and between her legs.

«It's your conscience talking... your body says otherwise.»

Two fingers of that arch hand tickled her womanhood and got quickly moistened. Melinda reeled, blinded by two sudden flashes eithin her mind. Her body had reacted spontaneously, without her brain processing, beyond her control.

That man scared her more than ever. Should he be able to make of her body everything he wanted, she wouldn't have had any chances against him.

«Are you trying to persuade me again?» he mocked her.

Gideon directed the tip of his middle finger and touched on her slit. Melinda whimpered, forcing herself to keep her lips sealed.

«That's it... C'mon... Let me hear your voice...»

With that one finger he began torturing her, until he separated her folds and passed it along her slit; she was so wet that the Elder had to take a deep breath to contain the sudden wave of pleasure that overtook him, and it was his own merit. Soon the girl had to surrender to the inevitable, her body tensed part protecting itself and part exposing itself; her moans began uncontrollably escaping her slightly parted. She was heaving, looking for air and solace.

Gideon brought his finger on the top of her womanhood, rotating the tip on that little, aroused, too sensitive button. Melinda gritted her teeth while she arched her legs in that uncomfortable position, groaning in pleasure. She had difficulty in keeping her eyes open, a myriad of flashes dazed her under her eyelids, each one for every sensation she experienced. She let a cry, louder than the others, escape her when the Elder augmented the pressure on that button, enhancing the sensations.

«Yes, that's it! C'mon!»

The man's eyes shone with perversion.

The young witch felt her unexperienced body tense more and more, and her muscles contract, in thrilled anticipation. Every turn Gideon completed was a step forward on the way of no return, further and further from reality, harder and harder to resist him.

Suddenly Melinda tense, a spasm caught her all of a sudden leaving her breathless. She saw Gideon's eye focused upon her, she couldn't breathe, whilst he went on torturing her. And it was just him to bring her sweet agony to an end: after a few turns around her clitoris, the climax shook her. Melinda screamed, unable to restrain herself, her body trembling violently to the point she ended up on her knees.

Gideon stood still, with a smirk on his lips, proud of himself and with his hand drenched in her fluids. He inhaled her youthful scent.

Melinda felt her heart furiously beat in her chest, trying to breathe calmly in the meantime. Apparently, though, the man wasn't of the same opinion. He gallantly kneeled before her and got ready to reach out between her legs. The girl stiffened by dread, both because of what he could be going to do to her and because of that still unknown feeling.

«Wh-what are you doing?» she questioned in an alarmed voice.

«Did you enjoy it? Don't you want to have another shot at it?»

He looked like a tempting demon.

«Do you want to kill me? Is that what you want?»

«Do you really believe I want your death? No, my dear. I'm going to make you feel something you've never felt before. And this... This is just the beginning.»

His hand caught her womanhood again, this time moving along her slit to and fro; it was soaked. Melinda wanted to keep him under control, but that hand dazed and confused her like a powerful drug. She felt flushed; she could imagine how much she was wet. She felt her own body aroused like never before.

«Let yourself go. Don't resist pleasure. Listen to your body, seek for this contact, you can hear your heart beating faster, your shortness of breath, the heat... expanding from here.»

He pressed on her slit, making her wince.

«Your nipples are hard and swollen, so sensitive in this moment... just like every other part of your body is.»

Gideon spoke like a serpent, hissing things in her ear.

Then, his finger made its way inside her, her back was against the furniture behind her as a support. She moaned loudly. Gideon began to move it slowly in and out, up and down, until he saw her gasping for air again. With his free hand he tortured one of her nipples, making her groan. She was starting to feel pleasure again. Her hips, ahead of her bust, leant more towards him, whom hereupon inserted another finger. Melinda moaned, unable to find relief in any way. The Elder blocked his fingers inside her and began torturing a inner, sensitive zone of hers, and she loudly moaned in torment. She arched when his fingers bent up inside her, keeping on torturing that zone. The only difference was that her pleasure was uncontrollable, it advanced but never enough to go over the edge. She cried, tensing her body until it convulsed. That orgasm was more intense than the previous one, before her just stood a bright white light she lost herself in, she no longer heard her own voice, either.

Gideon stood up, waiting for her to recover.

«Are you gonna convince me that you didn't felt pleasure?»

«I swear... I'll find out the way to stop you. I'll stop you and then I'll eliminate you.»

«Oh, no, my dear. You'll find me and want me to give you what I've just given to you, more and more, with increasing intensity. Though you can't understand it yet. Now let your rage subside, we aren't done yet.»

Melinda found the man's hard, pulsating member an inch from her nose: now he expected to get satisfaction in turn.

«You know what I want you to do.» he said, sneering evilly.

Melinda wasn't totally sure she wanted to due it, but it was the man to decide for her. He plugged her nose with two fingers, and as soon as she opened her mouth to object he inserted his whole member down her throat, suffocating her.

The young witch was scared, that was one of the many other things she had never done in her life. Gideon guided her: he posed his hands on her head, moving it back and forth, and she found herself licking that huge penis in her mouth, sucking on it accidentally not to suffocate.

«C'mon. Be good. Now I want you to move on your own.»

Melinda threw him a frightened glance; he stood still but he gave no sign of letting her go. She began to move like she did before, letting her tongue run along his rod and occasionally sucking on it. The Elder smirked smugly, accompanying her moves; when Melinda perceived his erection swell up in her mouth, Gideon increased pace, making her choking on his member.

When he came with a suppressed moan, Melinda had to swallow a good part of the man's sperm in order not to suffocate. She coughed when he put it out.

«That's disgusting.»

«You'll learn to appreciate it» he candidly replied.

«Untie me!»

«What did you say?»

«We've done everything you wanted, now untie me!»

Gideon lifted her chin with two fingers, engraving his gaze in hers.

«And who said we're done?»

A sinister flash gleamed through his eyes.

He made her whirl on the bed, leaving her tied, and placed in front of her.

«What are you going to do? You won't-»

«Not yet. All in good time. Trust me» he sneered.

Curiously, that was just the one thing she was unable to do.

Gideon parted her legs.

«No! Stop! Don't...!»

«"...look"? Do you seriously feel embarassed in opening up to me, to my eyes, after my hands have taken you more than once?»

Melinda averted her gaze, her face reddened.

«Some looks undress more than hands could do, isn't that so?»

She resumed glaring at him; he was right! That was why she didn't want his gaze to be set upon her: his eyes, his voice were more feared than his deeds, because he knew the way to use them.

«Don't be afraid. As I promised, I'm not going to hurt you at all.»

He lowered between her legs, greedy and lustful. Melinda groaned when she felt his tongue touch her. His hands kept her thighs wide open, while his tongue explored her ardently, like a burning flame. He encircled her clitoris, sucked on her folds, licked her arousal, and he penetrated her. Although she had her arms tied, Melinda arched at that contact and she would have lied to herself in saying she didn't enjoy it. The man's hands prevented her to writhe as she wanted, while he licked her and penetrated her faster and faster. Every time he touched her clitoris, she felt on the brink of coming, but he prevented it by diving into her again, prolonging that sweet agony. Melinda moaned out of control. She flailed, in apnea. She tensed her leg muscles. Gideon halted...

«Tell me you want it.»

Their eyes met and she realised she had no chances against him.

«Tell me... you want me to go on.»

He wanted to prove her, she knew that.

«I want it...»

A half voiced admission, a wry smile... and he started again.

Her pleasure pushed forward at a never experienced speed. Melinda tried to control it, but she didn't manage. She arched her pelvis, screaming her pleasure out and feeling an odd electrostatic power all around her. Then, all was quiet. Gideon licked away every trace of their misdeed.

The belt loosened and the girl massaged her stiff arms, reddened where the lace had tightened more. The Elder placed his hand upon them, and in a flash the marks faded away.

«No one's going to find out our secret.» he said calmly and seriously.

«And what if I didn't want to carry this secret?» she bitterly looked at him.

Gideon caressed her cheek sweetly.

«You'll want it, eventually. Besides... You know very well you ought not to put yourself against me.»

Those words gave her a sense of menace.

The witch didn't dare to retort, still shaken by what had just occured. A last exchange of glances, and then... he whirled away.

Melinda dragged herself again in the bathroom, hoping (in vain) that new shower might wash the memories of that afternoon away from her body and mind.


End file.
